Le réveil des chevaliers d'or !
by Yukata of darkness
Summary: Alors que Milo ne trouve pas le sommeil, un étrange bruit se fait entendre... Quelque chose... ou quelqu'un ? Je tiens à préciser que les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi !
1. Prologue

Bonjour amis du jour, bonsoir amis du soir.

J'avais en tête d'écrire cette fanfiction depuis bien longtemps, et je me suis enfin décidée !

De plus, j'essayerais d'écrire un chapitre par semaine. (Courage, moi !)

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

Et voici le prologue pour vous donner un avant-goût :

* * *

 _Il courait. Plus loin, toujours plus loin._

 _Derrière lui, une ombre le poursuivait._

 _Une ombre malfaisante, maléfique._

 _Elle se rapprochait peu à peu du jeune garçon..._

 _Elle allait l'engloutir..._

Milo se réveilla en sueur. Des larmes de transpirations brillaient sur son front et ses joues.

La respiration haletante, il attrapa le linge posé sur sa table de nuit, le trempa dans l'eau et se le passa sur le front.

Il se força à se calmer.

Tout aux alentours semblait calme.

Pas de monstre.

Pas de menace.

Mais ces mauvais rêves commençaient à devenir lassant.

Il était le seul chevalier à faire des cauchemars depuis qu'Hadès les avait ramenés à la vie, quelques mois auparavant.

Oui, car, par on-ne-sait quel pouvoir divin, Athéna avait convaincu le Dieu des Enfers de ressusciter ses chevaliers d'ors.

Enfin, la vie au sanctuaire était redevenue calme.

Mais Milo en avait par dessus la tête.

Pourquoi ces cauchemars ?

Il posa sa tête sur son oreiller.

Le plus dérangeant était qu'il envoyait des ondes de cosmos à ses camarades ors sans le vouloir lors de ses terreurs nocturnes.

Oh bien sûr, ils s'y étaient habitués, mais Milo se faisait parfois réveiller et/ou tabasser par un chevalier encore à moitié endormi et de mauvaise humeur.

Le chevalier du scorpion passa une main sur son front et commença à entortiller une mèche autour de son index.

Il savait qu'il ne parviendrais pas à se rendormir.

Le jeune Grec en profita pour observer une énième fois sa chambre.

Les murs étaient entièrement constitués de marbre. A côté du petit lit en bois où dormait Milo ("parce que notre budget n'est pas extensible" comme le répétait le Grand Pope), une table de nuit miteuse était installée.

Des habits trainaient çà-et-là. Il fallait du désordre au scorpion pour se sentir à l'aise. Jamais il n'aurait pu vivre dans une chambre parfaitement propre et bien rangée, comme chez le verseau. Et en plus chez ce dernier, ça sentait les fleurs.

Quelle idée d'avoir un désodorisant sentant la fleur !

La lune éclairait sa chambre d'une douce lueur à travers la seule fenêtre présente.

En dessous de celle-ci reposait la pandora box du jeune grec, seul objet parfaitement nettoyé de cette pièce.

Milo ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt.

Un bruit.

Il était sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose.

Le scorpion remonta ses draps jusqu'à cacher sa tête. Pas qu'il avait peur, mais...

Il avait peur.

Le bruit recommença.

Le courageux chevalier d'or trembla.

Mais qu'est ce qui le prenait ?

Depuis quand avait-il peur d'un son ? Il s'agissait sûrement d'un animal perdu ou d'un appareil mal éteint ! Lui qui avait vaincu tant d'ennemis redoutables !

Vaillamment, le chevalier aux cheveux violets se redressa.

Un pied toucha le sol, bientôt rejoint par un deuxième.

Milo hésita à se lever. Quel froussard il était ! Si son Kanon le voyait dans cet état !

A la pensée de l'ex-chevalier des gémeaux (ce dernier avait préféré rendre son armure à Saga), le grec bomba son torse et se releva.

Ses cheveux violets tombèrent en cascade sur son pyjama blanc, lequel était composé d'un vieux tee-shirt et d'un pantalon tout doux.

Milo l'adorait. Il était sûr d'avoir le bas de pyjama le plus beau du sanctuaire.

Il entortilla une mèche autour de son index comme d'habitude et se mit à avancer en direction d'où provenait le bruit.

"...our..."

Le chevalier sursauta.

Quelqu'un parlait. Et cette personne était dans sa cuisine.


	2. Chapter 1

Hellowww !

Réponse aux reviews !

Hemere : Merci beaucoup ! Oui Milo n'est pas en couple avec Camus ! Je suis une adepte du Kanon x Milo à vrai dire XD Et oui, pour moi, Milo a les cheveux violet (même si je le préfère avec les cheveux blonds. Logique.) Merci ^-^. J'espère que ce chapitre te/vous (tutoiement, vouvoiement... La vraie question de la vie !) plaira autant ! J'y ai mis tout mon coeur !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Milo tendit l'oreille.

Il avait entendu quelqu'un parler. Il en mettrais sa main à couper.

"...ui..."

Des frissons parcoururent le corps du scorpion.

Qui donc pouvait bien occuper son temple à une heure pareille ?

Des voleurs ?

Des ennemis ?

Le jeune grec serra les poings et avança. Qui que ce soit, il ne tiendra pas longtemps face à un chevalier d'or !

La cuisine n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Il avança à pas de loups.

«... our ... ui ..."

Milo resta stupéfait.

Avait-il bien entendu ? "Aujourd'hui " ?

Pourquoi quelqu'un répéterait-il "aujourd'hui ?

La curiosité fit avancer le scorpion jusqu'à la porte.

Il se plaqua du côté gauche, dissimula son cosmos et observa.

Devant lui, un homme. Il ne voyait pas son visage, celui-ci étant de dos.

L'inconnu était doté d'une magnifique chevelure marine. Il portait une tenue d'entraînement du sanctuaire grise et une écharpe.

Une tenue du sanctuaire... Était-ce un apprenti chevalier ? Pourtant, l'homme semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années, il ne serait pas passé inaperçu.

Le visiteur était assis devant le frigo de Milo.

\- Jour... nuit ! S'exclama t-il en l'ouvrant (celui-ci projeta une douce lueur) puis en le fermant.

Il semblait accaparé par ce jeu, ouvrant et fermant frénétiquement le frigo du pauvre grec.

Mais qui était-donc cet énergumène ?

Sûrement un évadé de la prison du Sanctuaire devenu fou.

Les mains moites (on ne sait jamais comment peut réagir un malade !), Milo approcha le jeune homme.

\- Hum hum ! toussota le chevalier d'or.

Ce dernier fut soudain projeté puis plaqué contre le mur.

\- UNE PROIE ! UNE PROIE ! cria l'inconnu.

Milo, sonné se redressa. Au dessus de lui, l'homme le regardait, un sourire perverti au lèvres.

Il avait des yeux à couper le souffle.

Bleu ? Violet ? Rouge ? Le jeune grec n'arrivait pas à savoir. Peut-être des trois.

En tout cas, il en était certain à présent, cet homme était fou.

Il plaqua ses mains contre le torse de l'inconnu pour le pousser, sans y parvenir.

\- Bonjour toi ! chantonna le jeune homme à la chevelure marine.

Quelque chose dans ce salut semblait dangereux.

\- Ben alors ? On réponds pas, mon mignon ? Aurais-tu... peur ? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te poser quelques questions avant de m'occuper de toi comme il se doit...

\- Vous êtes malade...

\- Non moi c'est Kardia. Enchanté.

Reprenant de l'assurance, le scorpion articula :

\- Monsieur à le sens de l'humour à ce que je vois. Je m'appelle Milo, enchanté de même. Mais... pourriez vous me relâcher ? S'il vous plait ? Ce n'est pas que vous sentez mauvais, mais se retrouver collé ainsi à un inconnu, très peu pour moi.

Le dénommé Kardia, le sourire comme scotché aux lèvres, se retira puis s'affala sur une chaise.

\- Vous savez que ce n'est pas très poli de s'inviter chez les gens comme ça ? Se hasarda le gardien des lieux.

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question.

\- Que... Quoi ?

Ce type était vraiment taré.

\- Parfaitement. Mais là n'est pas le problème.

Il s'approcha de Milo, qui était resté debout, et lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts.

\- Pourquoi mon temple a autant changé ? Et qu'est ce que je fais là ? Je croyais être mort après avoir sauvé Unity... Et je me réveille au beau milieu de cette pièce ! Es-tu un spectre ? Ou un apprenti ? déblatéra Kardia. Et... Quelle est cette chose ? Demanda t-il en pointant du doigt le frigo.

Mais d'où venait cet homme ? Le scorpion actuel pris un air impassible :

\- Excusez-moi... Kardia, mais cet endroit n'est pas votre maison. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que vous faites là, et je ne connais pas d'Unity. Quant à qui je suis, vous n'avez pas à le savoir. Et... ceci est un frigo. Ça sert à conserver les aliments.

Le visiteur sembla soudain pris de colère.

\- Mais qu'est c'que j'fais là, bordel ? J'veux voir Athéna !

Il lança un poisson à la tête de Milo.

\- Que... ? s'exclama ce dernier.

\- J'l'ai pris dans le truc là. Le frigo.

Le chevalier d'or enleva délicatement l'animal aquatique de son visage et le posa sur le sol.

\- Écoutez...

\- Tutoie moi. C'est bon, on doit avoir le même âge.

\- Écoute. Il est tard. Viens dormir, nous irons voir Athéna demain.

Milo voulait surtout remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Désemparé comme il l'était, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir.

Kardia, l'air boudeur, acquiesça. Il était vrai que lui aussi était fatigué.

\- Au fait... hésita l'homme aux cheveux violets, tu voulais savoir qui j'étais... je suis... Le chevalier d'or du scorpion.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait pris de révéler cette information à cet inconnu. Comme si... celui-ci était digne de confiance...

\- Quoi ? Aboya son interlocuteur. Mais le chevalier d'or du scorpion c'est...

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase.

Un cri venait de retentir à travers tous le Sanctuaire.

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas besoin de se regarder pour se comprendre. A l'unisson, ils foncèrent hors du temple et coururent en direction du cri.

A mi-chemin entre la maison du lion et du cancer, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec un homme affolé.

Cheveux en épis couleur cendre, chemise tirée à quatre épingles...

Milo ne le connaissait pas.

Mais apparemment, Kardia, si.

\- Mani' ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'étais pas censé être mort ?

\- Kardia ?! C'est qui ce mec à côté de toi ? Ton jumeau caché ?

\- Tu trouves que cet idiot me ressemble ? Je viens d'me réveiller dans ma maison et ce gars arrive et me dit être le chevalier du scorpion !

\- Attends... C'est une blague ? Tout pareil ! Mais la décoration de mon temple a changé... Y a des têtes accrochées partout, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Et un mec m'a dit être le chevalier du cancer... Il a essayé de m'arracher la tête !

\- Alors c'est toi qui a crié ? Pfff... Toujours aussi p'tite nature ! Mais ça fait plaisir de te revoir !

Alors que les deux hommes commencaient à discuter, Milo passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux et se mit à réfléchir.

Celui qui disait s'appeler "Mani" était apparu soudainement dans la maison du cancer... Il était vrai qu'il ressemblait particulièrement à DeathMask, à l'exception de ses yeux. On y ressentait de la tristesse, de la haine...

Non, c'était plus fort.

La mort.

Etait-il possible que ces deux là soit des sortes d'alter ego, tout comme Kardia et lui ?

Mais alors chaque chevalier aurait vu apparaitre un inconnu dans son temple ?

\- Milo ?

Kardia regardait le chevalier avec insistance.

\- Je te présente Manigoldo, chevalier d'or du cancer. Et accessoirement mon meilleur ami.

\- Salut gamin ! beugla le soi-disant cancer. Tu veux bien nous expliquer le but de cette mascarade ? On y comprends rien.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Allons voir Deathmask si vous le voulez bien. dit le scorpion.

\- Qui ?

\- Le chevalier chez qui tu as atterri.

Sans laisser à Manigoldo le temps de répondre, Milo attrapa les deux visiteurs par le bras et les guida jusqu'à la maison du cancer.

Le jeune grec soupira.

Ils étaient dans le temple du cancer.

Devant lui, le gardien du temple dormait tranquillement.

Par terre.

Le scorpion attrapa sa tête avec ses mains.

Il ne savait pas si le cancer était imbécile ou inconscient. Sûrement les deux.

\- Besoin d'aide ? Susurra Kardia.

\- Volontiers, accepta Milo.

"Tu vas voir qui est réellement le chevalier du scorpion" pensa le visiteur à l'adresse de son interlocuteur.

Un ongle rouge se mit à pousser au bout de l'index droit de l'homme à la chevelure marine. Il passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et s'exclama :

\- Scarlet...

Une main lui attrapa vigoureusement le bras, l'empêchant de continuer.

\- Manigoldo ? Tu fais quoi, là ? s'exclama Kardia, mécontent.

\- Tu veux le tuer ?

\- Juste le secouer.

\- Je les connais, tes "juste le secouer". Il sait peut-être pourquoi nous sommes là.

\- Mpffff... grogna Kardia.

Milo, bouche-bée, avait tout vu de la scène.

Un ongle... écarlate ?

Alors son visiteur serais réellement le chevalier du scorpion ?

Il ne comprenait rien à rien.

Manigoldo en profita pour secouer Deathmask.

\- Hey ! Le psychopathe ! On se réveille !

Le dormeur se réveilla lentement. Il semblait de méchante humeur, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- 'Tain on peut pas passer une nuit tranquille ! Mais qu'est-ce que... Milo ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? T'es somnambule en plus de faire des cauchemars ?

\- Épargne moi tes sarcasmes Angelo, répondit calmement le scorpion actuel. Tu connais ce... Jeune homme ?

Deathmask observa le garçon qui venait de le réveiller.

\- L'emmerdeur de tout à l'heure ! J'vais te tuer !

\- Calme-toi.

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi, stupide arachnide !

\- Sais-tu ce que faisais Manigoldo dans ton temple ?

\- Alors il s'appelle Manigoldo... Non j'en sais rien. T'as qu'à lui demander.

\- Il ne sait pas non plus. Il serais apparemment le chevalier du cancer, posa calmement Milo.

\- C'est moi le chevalier du cancer ! Imposteur en plus d'emmerdeur ! On aura tout vu ! Beugla Angelo.

\- Je sais. Il m'est arrivé la même chose avec...

Le scorpion se retourna.

Kardia ? Mais où était encore passé cet idiot ?

Il ne l'avait même pas vu partir ! Manigoldo non plus apparemment.

Ce dernier regardait de tout côté à la cherche de son ami, sans l'apercevoir.

\- Avec qui ? Demanda l'actuel cancer.

\- Merde ! explosa Milo.

\- Drôle de prénom, railla le gardien des lieux.

Le grec se pinça l'arrête du nez.

Il en avait plus que marre.

Il sortit en trombe du temple, bientôt suivi par Manigoldo.

\- Tu n'aurais pas une idée de l'endroit où il aurait pu aller ? Questionna Milo.

\- Aucune. Kardia est imprévisible.

\- Ça, je l'avais remarqué ! Et j'ai beau chercher, aucune trace de son cosmos !

\- Chouette, on va jouer à cache-cache !

Apparemment, les deux cancer avaient le même humour.

\- Il est peut-être retourné dans mon temple...

\- Ben allons-y ! On a rien à perdre de toute façon !

Les deux hommes se mirent donc en route.

\- Dis... demanda Manigoldo au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Hum ? Quoi ?

\- C'est quoi... cet accoutrement ?

Milo se rappela soudainement qu'il était toujours en pyjama.

\- Mes habits pour dormir, répondit-il sans avoir l'air perturbé.

\- Bizarre... Tu dors pas en caleçon ?

\- Avance et tais-toi... soupira le jeune grec.

Arrivés devant la maison de la balance, Milo entendit une voix. Le cancer aussi.

\- Cette voix... chuchota l'italien.

\- C'est Doko, le gardien de ce temple. Un exhibitionniste de première.

\- Il ne peut y en avoir qu'un... Milo ! Allons lui rendre visite !

\- Tu...

\- Je le connais ! Je suis sûr que Kardia est en train de discuter avec lui en ce moment même !

Le scorpion acquiesça. Si Doko pouvait les aider...

Il toqua à la grande porte de la maison. Un garçon aux cheveux bruns et souriant vint leur ouvrir.

\- Milo ! Et... Manigoldo ? C'est la journée des surprises aujourd'hui ! Kardia est déjà installé dans le salon. Venez donc !

Doko sautilla jusqu'au salon, heureux comme tout.

On en oublierais presque ses 265 ans* !

Les deux hommes avancèrent calmement jusqu'à une pièce composée d'un canapé, d'une table basse et des deux fenêtres. Kardia était couché sur le divan.

\- Oh là là ! chantonna la balance. Kardia ! Mani ! Ça va bien faire 200 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

Mais... Que racontait Doko ?

Milo était perdu.

Les deux visiteurs seraient des anciens anciens au vieil homme ?

Pourtant, ces derniers ne semblaient pas comprendre, eux aussi...

* * *

* Doko a 261 ans lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire. Si je sais compter, l'arc Hadès se passe quatre ans plus tard. 261 + 4 = 265 ans !


	3. Chapter 2

Hey hey ! Réponses aux reviews !

ludi-chan et pandora995: Merci beaucoup ! J'espère combler vos attentes avec ce chapitre !

Hemere : Encore merci ! Oui, heureusement que Dégel est là pour Kardia (j'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui, je ne sais pas si je supporterais le scorpion aussi bien).

Bon, bonne lecture !

* * *

Manigoldo et Kardia se regardaient, interrogateur. 200 ans qu'ils n'avaient pas vu la balance ?

\- Je vais préparer du thé, posa Doko. Je vous expliquerais après.

Alors que celui-ci s'éloignait, l'actuel scorpion, en colère, feula :

\- Kardia ! Pourquoi t'es parti ? Je me suis inquiété ! Comment veux-tu qu'on avance dans notre enquête si tu t'éclipses toutes les deux minutes !?

L'homme aux cheveux marine ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête vers son interlocuteur.

\- Déstresse. J'ai juste ressenti un cosmos qui ne m'était pas inconnu. Et j'ai eu raison de le suivre.

Milo avait beau ne pas apprécier le soi-disant scorpion, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

Quelques minutes passèrent, qui semblaient être des heures pour les trois chevaliers, avant que ne leur revienne un Doko plein de joie.

Ce dernier prit une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de ses trois visiteurs.

\- Quelqu'un veut du thé ?

Il obtint un silence pour toute réponse.

\- Bien, continua t-il sans se démonter. Je vais tout vous expliquer. Voyez-vous, j'ai 265 ans, et...

\- De quoi ? S'exclama Manigoldo, qui était resté muet depuis son entrée dans le temple. Mais tu...

\- Laisse moi continuer. A la fin de la grande guerre sainte, en 1743*, vous étiez tous morts. Tous, excepté Shion et moi-même. La déesse Athéna me fit don du misopethamenos, une technique permettant à mon cœur de battre seulement 100 000 fois par an. Pour mon corps, il ne s'est donc écoulé que peu de temps.

\- Mais alors... Chuchota Milo.

\- Oui. Kardia et Manigoldo sont tous deux des chevaliers morts lors de cette ancienne guerre sainte.

\- C'est vrai qu'tu semble plus posé qu'avant. T'étais qu'un gamin mal élevé. Mais ça nous dit toujours pas pourquoi on est revenus à la vie, et qui plus est, au vingtième siècle ! Balança l'ancien scorpion, toujours affalé sur le canapé.

\- Ça fait toujours plaisir... Et bien la raison pour laquelle vous êtes revenus à la vie, c'est...

\- C'est ? demandèrent les chevaliers à l'unisson, pendu aux lèvres du chinois.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Par contre tu fais toujours autant chier, beugla l'italien.

Doko, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, se servit nonchalamment du thé.

\- Je vais de ce pas en parler au Grand Pope afin qu'il organise une réunion demain. Il en sait sûrement plus que moi, lança ce dernier. Vous devez être fatigués. Surtout toi, Milo. Reposez vous, la maison de la balance contient une chambre d'ami. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

L'ainé des chevaliers partit en chantonnant, tout fier de lui.

Les chevaliers ne prononcèrent mot.

Ils avaient besoin de calme.

Kardia fut le premier à se lever.

\- Je vais voir cette fameuse chambre. Je reviens.

Il avança dans le couloir de la maison de la balance, jouant avec ses cheveux, jusqu'à tomber sur la fameuse pièce.

\- QUOI ? Aboya t-il. C'EST QUOI ÇA ?

Un lit miteux.

Rien d'autre.

Le chinois s'était bien foutu d'eux !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Soupira Milo, accompagné de l'ancien cancer.

\- Regarde ! Pas question de dormir à trois dans cette chose !

\- Tu t'es peut-être trompé de pièce.

\- Non. J'ai regardé, et...

\- Je prends le canapé ! Coupa Manigoldo en courant jusqu'au salon.

Le chevalier aux cheveux violet était coincé. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans sa maison : ces deux idiots seraient capable de tout !

Il ne lui restait plus...

Qu'à dormir avec Kardia.

\- Tu veux que je dorme par terre ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- Non, c'est bon... On se serrera chacun de notre côté.

Ils se couchèrent donc. L'actuel scorpion s'endormit de suite.

Kardia, lui, scrutait le plafond.

Il s'ennuyait profondément et ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Il remarqua alors que son voisin tremblait. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas avoir froid...

Un cauchemar.

L'ancien chevalier, prit de compassion, attrapa Milo en lui envoyant de douces ondes de cosmos pour le calmer.

Ce n'était en rien malsain. Il considérait le chevalier comme... Son petit frère.

Oui.

Après tout, ils portaient tout deux la même armure. Ils devaient se serrer les coudes.

Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, il plongea peu à peu dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Kanon se réveilla lentement. Le soleil était à peine levé, mais l'ex chevalier avait une journée chargée.

D'abord, s'entraîner. Puis, aller en ville faire les courses après avoir aidé le Grand Pope...

Et rendre visite à son Milo.

Seule lumière dans sa journée.

Ils ne se voyaient que peu ces derniers temps, occupés par la rénovation du Sanctuaire et les tâches à accomplir.

Le cadet des gémeaux sourit. Son frère dormait encore paisiblement, il se leva donc avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable.

La troisième maison était la seule équipée d'un lit deux places, ce qui rendait jaloux la plupart des chevaliers.

Ils n'avaient qu'à avoir un frère ! (et tous les inconvénients qui allait avec !)

Kanon remarqua soudain trois têtes dépassant du lit.

Il se frotta les yeux, croyant à une hallucination.

Non.

Il y avait vraiment deux intrus, dormants paisiblement et sans aucune gêne.

L'ex chevalier semblait perdu.

Son frère n'aurait jamais invité deux personnes ainsi pendant la nuit...

Que faire ?

Il mordilla machinalement son index, cherchant frénétiquement une solution.

Il devait réveiller Saga.

Le jeune grec repéra tout de suite son frère, les cheveux bleu foncés en bataille.

Il se pencha au dessus de sa tête, le secouant de plus en plus fort.

\- Kanon... ?

\- Chuuuut !

Le chevalier des gémeaux émergea peu à peu.

\- Qu'y a t-il ?

\- Là... Derrière toi...

L'ainé des jumeaux se retourna. Un... Non deux inconnus !

Il recula jusqu'à tomber du lit.

Kanon se pinça l'arrête du nez. Le choc avait réveillé les deux visiteurs.

Un jeune homme à la fois menaçant et bienveillant...

On aurait dit Saga.

Un autre au teint mat. Il avait un air de chien battu.

Étaient-ils dangereux ?

\- Excusez-nous... Balbutia l'ex dragon des mers. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal...

\- Je te croie, grinça l'alter-Saga.

Il était très calme.

\- Que faites vous ici ? Demanda plus sèchement l'ainé des gémeaux.

\- Nous n'en avons aucune idée.

Cet homme avait l'air sincère... Peut-être était-il amnésique ?

\- Je m'appelle Aspros, continua l'inconnu. Et voici mon frère, Deuteros. Il n'aime pas beaucoup parler.

\- Saga. Et voici Kanon. Frères aussi.

Ils commencèrent à discuter lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Je vais voir, clama Kanon.

Une saintia à l'air pincé lui annonça d'une traite :

\- Le Grand Pope convoque tous ses chevaliers d'ors et leurs invités cet après-midi à quatorze heures. Votre présence est obligatoire, sous peine de punition. Bien à vous.

Puis elle partit aussitôt.

\- Eh bien ! Ce n'est pas la gentillesse qui l'étouffe, ria Kanon.

Les invités... Parlait-elle d'Aspros et Deuteros ?

Certainement.

Il retourna dans la chambre pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Les trois hommes étaient de joyeuse humeur ; Saga s'était trouvé un nouvel ami.

\- Kanon ! S'exclama celui-ci. Tu ne vas pas y croire ! Ces deux jeunes hommes viennent du passé !

\- Du... passé ?

\- Oui !

\- Mais comment...

\- Je le sais ? Nous nous sommes expliqués calmement. Aspros me disait être chevalier des gémeaux, je ne comprenais pas. Nous avons cherchés une solution, et ils m'ont dit être nés en 1716** !

\- Ah... Eh bien, nous serons posés cet après-midi ! Bon. Je dois aller m'entrainer. A tout à l'heure !

L'ex chevalier sortit de sa maison, encore un peu perdu par rapport à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il n'arriva pas à se concentrer correctement lorsqu'il s'exerça.

Il fit tomber la boite qui était destinée au Grand Pope.

Le midi fut une délivrance.

Kanon s'assit sur la colline qui surplombait le Sanctuaire.

C'était là qu'il mangeait auparavant avec Milo.

Son scorpion lui manquait tellement...

Alors qu'il rêvassait, l'horloge sonna quatorze heure.

Le grec, affolé, courut jusqu'à l'autel d'Athéna.

Shion n'était pas encore arrivé.

Kanon en profita pour scruter les autres chevaliers.

Aldébaran et une autre armoire à glace discutait avec entrain, comparant leurs muscles.

"Quelle activité passionnante !" ironisa le cadet des gémeaux pour lui-même.

Mu et Doko étaient debout côte-à-côte.

Shaka était accompagné de... Son jumeau. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire.

Aiolia parlait avec un tout jeune garçon aux cheveux en bataille.

Derrière eux, Aiolos discutait activement avec un homme aux cheveux courts.

Shura et un garçon à l'air coincé confrontaient leur "excalibur".

Aphrodite essayait d'approcher un être à la beauté resplendissante.

Saga était toujours en grande discussion avec Aspros et Deuteros.

De l'autre côté...

Impossible de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Un inconnu aux cheveux marine sautait sur un garçon ressemblant étrangement à Camus. Ce dernier lisait un livre, comme à son habitude, bientôt interrompu par un homme à la chevelure cendre lui faisant une grimace. Deathmask retenait celui-ci par la chemise, pendant que Milo hésitait entre éclater de rire ou soupirer.

Milo...

Alors que Kanon s'approchait de son amant, une voix se fit entendre.

\- Chers chevaliers... commença le Grand Pope. Comme vous avez pu le constater...

\- Mon ptit Shion ! Cria Manigoldo.

Le Pope ne se déconcentra pas.

\- ... Nous avons des visiteurs au Sanctuaire. Enfin visiteurs... Ce sont d'anciens chevaliers, provenant de la guerre sainte du dix-huitième siècle.

\- Pourquoi on est revenus à la vie !? Demanda Kardia.

\- La déesse Athéna a daigné se présenter pour mieux vous expliquer.

Un silence survola l'assemblée, attendant l'apparition divine.

Celle-ci parût, dans sa robe bouffante.

Quelques rires se firent entendre lorsque Kardia monta sur l'estrade.

\- Que faites-vous chevalier ? Questionna Saori, le regard supérieur.

\- Attends... C'est toi Athéna ? Eh les mecs, on s'est foutu de votre gueule ! Clama l'ancien scorpion.

\- Kardia, descend s'il te plait, articula l'ancien verseau, le visage impassible.

\- Roooh on peut plus s'amuser...

Le grec redescendit et se mit à bouder, faisant pouffer Kanon.

\- Ecoutez-moi, chevaliers ! Personne ne sait pourquoi vous êtes revenus à la vie ! S'exclama Athéna.

Des grognements s'élevèrent de la foule.

"Mais moi je sais"

Kanon se retourna. Il n'y avait personne. Et pourtant, il avait bien entendu une voix...

Les autres aussi apparemment. Ils se regardaient tous, cherchant la personne qui avait prononcé cette phrase.

Même Athéna semblait désorientée.

"Chers chevaliers des temps anciens, chers chevaliers actuels. Nous allons jouer à un jeu."

Oui, l'homme ne leur parlait pas directement, mais grâce à son cosmos.

"Je contrôle un des vingt-six chevaliers présents. Vous avez deux semaines pour deviner qui est le traître. Si d'ici là, vous ne trouvez pas, je prendrais la tête d'Athéna. Quand à ce pourquoi j'ai ressuscité d'anciens chevaliers, eh bien... Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! De plus, ils n'ont pas vécu très longtemps, vous devriez me remercier. Sur ce, bonne chance à vous !"

La voix se tue.

Tous les ors présents regardaient Milo.

* * *

* L'arc Sanctuaire commence en 1986. Doko a alors 261 ans. Il avait 18 ans lors de sa première guerre sainte. Je vous laisse faire le calcul (en espérant que je ne me sois pas trompée).

**Lors de la guerre sainte de 1743, Aspros a 27 ans. Pareil, je vous laisse calculer.


	4. Chapter 3

Bijour ! Voici le chapter 3 de ma fic ! Désolé du retard, j'ai eu quelques empêchements (devoirs, mes pires ennemis !)

ludi-chan : Merci ^-^ C'est gentil de ta part !

pandora995 : Hééé oui, les dieux se croient toujours tout permis XD On ne saura pas qui est le dieu ni le traître, ce chapitre étant plus fixé sur Milo et Kardia. Merci, j'espère que tu appréciera quand même ce chapitre :)

* * *

Les regards de tous les chevaliers convergeaient vers Milo.

Des chuchotements s'élevaient de plus en plus forts de la foule, mettant le scorpion extrêmement mal à l'aise.

 _"Il fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits..."_

 _"Il est bizarre..."_

 _"On ne le voit presque plus..."_

Le malaise que ressentait les chevaliers se propageait peu à peu, rendant l'ambiance incommodante.

Ils... le croyait coupable ?

Il n'avait rien fait de mal !

Le chevalier d'or rechercha un peu de soutient du côté de ses amis.

Kanon, Saga, Camus... ils ne pouvaient pas le croire manipulé !

... Si ?

En y regardant de plus près...

Même l'ex-chevalier des gémeaux semblait effrayé.

Alors que l'actuel scorpion sentit l'irrépressible envie de s'enfuir, Kardia se plaça à ses devants, faisant face à tous les chevaliers.

\- Z'êtes cons ou quoi ? Clama ce dernier. Vous l'accusez sans preuves ? C'est quoi ces chevaliers ? Je vous croyait plus intelligents !

Les défenseurs d'Athéna se turent, troublés, jusqu'à ce que Dégel prenne la parole.

\- Hum hum, toussota t-il.

L'ancien verseau connaissait bien Kardia, mais si son celui-ci se mettait déjà à dos les ors actuels...

\- S'il te plait tais-toi mon petit glaçon. Milo fait des cauchemars, et alors ? Où est le problème ? Est-ce là un argument inébranlable de sa culpabilité ?

...

Waouh.

Il parlait trop bien en fait.

Tout fier de sa phrase, l'ancien scorpion se tourna face à Saori avant de continuer :

\- Et toi, imposture d'Athéna ? Tu laisses un de tes chevaliers en difficulté se débrouiller seul alors qu'il n'a pas à être suspecté ? Tu étais un peu plus futée, il y a deux cents ans !

Saori, indignée, se retira sans demander son reste, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à son provocateur.

Un rire parcourut alors l'assemblée.

Pour une fois que quelqu'un clouait le bec à cette égocentrique !

Enfin...

Kardia n'avait pas totalement tort...

Alors que les chevaliers réfléchissaient, l'ancien scorpion attrapa son frère d'armure par le bras et l'emmena en direction de leur maison.

Ce dernier se laissa faire, perdu comme jamais.

Si même Kanon ne croyait plus en lui...

Qu'allait-il devenir ?

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à arriver devant le temple.

\- Merci, bafouilla Milo.

Un sourire gêné traversa le visage de son sauveur. Celui-ci passe une main dans sa chevelure marine.

\- Oh c'est rien. Ils m'ont énervé avec leurs suppositions à la con !

\- J'ai vu ça.

\- Mais toi ? Pourquoi te laisses-tu faire ? Rebelle toi au lieu de tout encaisser !

Le garçon aux cheveux violets baissa la tête.

-... Tu as sûrement raison.

\- Toujours.

\- MILO ! KARDIA ! Les interpella une voix.

Dégel, suivi par Manigoldo et l'homme d'une beauté rare que poursuivait Aphrodite tout à l'heure s'approchèrent des deux scorpions.

\- Bravo ! Ria le cancer à l'adresse de son meilleur ami. Comme tu leur a crié dessus... J'aurais pas fait mieux... Aie !

Le troisième inconnu venait de frapper le moqueur à l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Maaaaiiiis Alba... Oh, Milo, poursuivit-il avec une voix enfantine, je ne t'ai pas présenté ! Ce charmant jeune homme non-violent et très gentil s'appelle Albafica, ancien chevalier des poissons. C'est mon amoureux à moi. Je l'aime beaucoup beaucoup.

Le dénommé Albafica rougit lorsque son amant le prit par la taille.

\- Tu n'as pas peur du poison ? Railla l'ancien verseau.

\- Du poison ? Questionna Milo, muet jusque là.

\- Oui. Le sang d'Alba est empoisonné, ce qui le rend très difficile à approcher. Enfin... pas pour Mani.

Ce dernier continuait d'approcher ses lèvres du poisson qui tentait de se débattre, en vain.

Kardia, quant à lui, s'approcha de Dégel.

\- Et toi mon glaçon, tu n'est pas fier de ton arachnide préférée ? souffla t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Je devrais ? charria son interlocuteur.

\- T'as pas vu comment je les ai fait taire ?

\- Tu sais faire autre chose que beugler, c'est déjà bien.

\- Mais euh ! C'est toujours pareil avec toi ! Méchant pas beau ! Espèce de cruche !

\- Sale gosse.

Le gardien du huitième temple s'esclaffa devant la comédie des quatre chevaliers. Ils étaient si mignons !

Mais...

\- Pourquoi m'avoir défendu ? S'exclama ce dernier. Pourquoi ne vous méfiez-vous pas de moi ?

Kardia, qui essayait de faire tomber Dégel, se stoppa avant de répondre.

\- Et bien, on est déjà mort, comme tu l'as appris. Donc les dieux tout ça je m'en fous un peu maintenant. Si ça se trouve c'est moi le traître, ou Mani. Mais j'm'en fiche. Je veux dire...

\- T'as pas l'air d'être manipulé, continua l'ancien cancer. Et puis c'est vrai, ils ont aucune vraie preuve. Si ils veulent s'ennuyer à chercher le coupable, qu'ils le fassent. Nous on a autre chose à faire : profiter de cette vie.

Milo ne comprenait pas bien.

Enfin, il n'y avait rien à comprendre.

Les chevaliers n'ont aucune logique, ils sont tous fous.

C'est vrai...

Quel homme saint d'esprit accepterait de devenir chevalier ?

Et puis, l'entraînement, les combats...

Ils avaient tout pour être brisés.

Et ce qu'ils leur restait, c'était l'espoir et l'amour.

D'après la déesse, parce que l'espoir, quand tu sais que tu vas mourir à vingt ans...

Enfin.

\- Merci Kardia, Manigoldo.

\- De rien. Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir vous fausser compagnie. J'ai un Grand Pope à aller voir, piaffa le crabe d'or. Mon p'tit Shion ! Qu'est ce qu'il a du vieillir ! Tu viens ma truite ?

\- Ta... truite ? Grimaça Albafica. C'était censé être un compliment ?

\- Héhé ! Bien sûr que non.

\- Tu vas voir, le crustacé !

\- Mais oui bi... héééééé mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Le poisson chargeait en direction de Manigoldo.

Celui-ci s'enfuit en courant, coursé par son amant.

\- Hé bien, il est moins coincé qu'avant, le maquereau ! Ria Kardia.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?! s'exclama l'ancien verseau.

\- Non mais attends, il nous prenait tellement de haut ! Pire que toi !

Milo n'écoutait même plus ce que racontait ses nouveaux camarades.

Il n'avait qu'une envie.

Voir Kanon. Et s'expliquer avec lui, bien entendu.

Il s'assit sur un rocher et leva les yeux au ciel.

Une brise tiède lui caressait le visage, le ciel était dégagé. Il aurait tellement aimé profiter de cette journée...

Le scorpion se mordilla le pouce.

Dieux de merde...

Du moins, grâce à eux, il avait rencontré son amant.

Mais là c'était abusé !

\- Miloooo ! T'es vraiment dans la lune ! Montre-moi ma chambre !

Kardia, la tête à cinq centimètres du rêveur, avait les yeux grands ouverts en attente d'une réponse.

\- Excuse-moi. Je vais te la montrer immédiatement, l'ancêtre, souffla l'homme à la chevelure violette.

\- Tant de cruauté.

\- Vérité.

\- Pareil.

Le gardien du huitième temple regarda autour de lui.

\- Mais... Où est Dégel ?

L'ancien scorpion sourit béatement.

\- Partit voir son congénère. Camille ou un autre truc dans le genre.

\- Camus. Bon viens.

La grande porte de la huitième maison s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

Milo tituba jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne se sentait pas très bien.

Sûrement à cause de toutes ces heures de sommeil manquées.

\- Voilà ma chambre. C'est un peu serré, mais en attendant de trouver une solution, on devra dormir dans le même lit.

\- Oh ce n'est pas dérangeant ! J'ai beaucoup apprécié cette nuit dans le temple de la balance ! Ironisa Kardia.

\- J'ai pu voir ça. J'ai ma peluche humaine maintenant, articula Milo d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Oui et bien désolé ! Instinct de survie !

\- "Instinct de survie de faire un câlin aux gens pendant la nuit". Aussi crédible que Shaka quand il dit être l'homme le plus proche de dieu.

\- Sha-qui ?

\- Shaka.

Agacé, l'actuel scorpion allait prendre sa tête dans ses mains lorsqu'il se sentit mal. Il courut jusqu'au toilettes pour y vomir son déjeuner.

Son frère d'armure accourut.

\- Ça va ?

\- Et bien bizarrement, non.

\- Non mais t'es tout pâle, je vais chercher Shion et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Milo tomba sur le carrelage, inerte.

Kardia se tut.

...

Merde.

\- Non mais j'en ai marre là, les galères me tombent toujours dessus ! Hey ! T'es mort ?

Aucune réponse.

L'ancien scorpion se pencha sur la corps de son camarade.

Il respirait.

Bon.

Il était seul, nul pour secourir les autres et n'avait peut-être pas le temps d'aller chercher un chevalier.

En clair, il était dans le caca profond.

C'est alors qu'un homme aux cheveux bleu entra en trombe dans la pièce.

\- Une apparition divine ! Merci ! Je me serais pas vu dire aux ors que j'avais pas pu sauver l'un des leurs ! Remercia l'arachnide.

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, le visiteur s'approcha du corps inerte de Milo.

-... Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu ?

Le regard des deux chevaliers se croisèrent. L'inconnu avait de magnifiques yeux océans...

\- C'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?

\- Je te demande ce qu'il a eu !

\- J'en sais rien moi, il a vomi. Comme tu peux le constater à l'odeur. Et après il s'est évanoui. Du rapide, grogna Kardia.

\- Aide-moi à le poser dans son lit.

Sans rechigner -un exploit !- le scorpion attrapa Milo par les bras tandis que son interlocuteur peu commode pris les jambes.

A peine commencèrent-ils à avancer que l'ancien gardien du temple sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Son poids.

Le malade était extrêmement léger. Trop.

Mais qu'avait-il donc ?

Il se poserait la question plus tard. Son objectif actuel était de le sauver.

Ils le couchèrent sur le lit.

Milo, pâle comme un linge (teint qui s'accordait très bien avec son lit), ne semblait pas souffrant.

\- Je ne pense pas que sa vie soit en danger. dit le sauveur d'un ton sec.

Il attrapa une chaise pour s'y asseoir.

\- Merci... Kardia, c'est ça ?

\- Oh, je suis honoré que tu connaisses mon prénom ! Par contre je sais pas si on s'est déjà vu mais je t'ai jamais calculé, alors...

\- Kanon. Ex chevalier d'or des gémeaux. Frère de Saga, amant de Milo.

\- Je vais tâcher de m'en souvenir. Qu'est ce que tu faisais là ?

\- J'ai ressenti des vibrations bizarres dans le cosmos de Milo. Je me suis empressé de venir.

\- Je comprends.

\- Les toilettes sont dans un état épouvantable. Je vais les nettoyer. Toi, va chercher le Grand Pope, s'il te plait.

\- De ce pas !

L'ancien or partit, laissant le temple aux soins de Kanon.

Quelle journée surchargée ! A peine ressuscité qu'il faut déjà reprendre le combat ! Avec une déesse mal élevée pour les aider !

Ce qu'il regrettais Sasha...

Il remonta donc pour la deuxième fois les quatre temples le séparant de la chambre d'Athéna.

Le Sanctuaire avait bien changé en 200 ans. Les maisons avaient été aménagées : moins carrées, plus de détails ; des statues par-ci, des champs de fleurs par-là...

Arrivé devant la maison du verseau, une douce nostalgie l'envahit.

C'était là, où, 243 ans plus tôt, il avait embrassé Dégel pour la première fois. Là où il l'avait fait. Là où ils se disputaient continuellement, tel un vieux couple.

Bien sûr, le temple, carré à l'origine, était devenue rond. Il semblait plus petit aussi.

Mais bon.

L'ancien scorpion ressentit soudain une douleur dans la poitrine.

Non.

Ça allait recommencer ?

Il rata un battement, lui arrachant un cri.

Ne pouvait-il pas se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de cette maladie ?

\- Rah... merde ! Je comprends que tu sois mélancolique, petit cœur, mais c'était pas la peine de faire une crise...

Il tomba par terre, mordant son poing pour contenir sa rage.

Il devait sauver Milo. Un malade, c'est déjà bien suffisant.

Alors pourquoi...

\- Putaaaaiiiinnn, beugla Kardia en crachant du sang.

Sa vue se troublait. Non. Il ne devait pas...

Et pourtant, il sombra à son tour.


	5. Chapter 4

Et enfin ! Après un mois et demi de pause pour aucune raison, voilà la suite ! Réponse aux reviews :

Nyxeria/Guest/ludi-chan : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir !

Anonyme : Oui, Kardia et Dégel sont juste adorable ! Merci beaucoup, oui j'essaierais de plus accentuer l'histoire des autres chevaliers. Encore merci ^^

Pandora995 : Merci beaucoup ! Héhéhé... Qui sait ? u.u Promis le prochain chapter sortira plus vite XD

Scorpio G : Merci, je suis très heureuse de savoir que des personnes d'autres pays lisent ma fanfic, et de savoir qu'elle te plait ! Courage avec Google Traduction ^^

* * *

Saga montait les marches menant au temple du capricorne, suivi de ses deux nouveaux compagnons, Aspros et Deuteros.

Il s'inquiétait pour son frère, parti sans crier gare, quelques minutes plus tôt, mais étant convié à prendre le goûter chez Shura, il n'avait pas pu partir à sa poursuite.

Le regard dans le vide, il imaginait toutes sortes d'ennemis attaquer l'ancien marinas, le torture, le tuer...

Oui, Saga était un énorme frère-poule.

-Ba, c'est un grand garçon, il saura se débrouiller, articula l'actuel gémeau pour lui même, plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose. Il est quand même étrange ces derniers temps...

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour ton frangin ? T'en fais pas, tu le sentirais si il lui arrivait quelque chose, répondit l'ainé des ancien gémeaux tout en observant le paysage.

En effet, Aspros n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que le Sanctuaire évoluerait de cette façon en deux siècles.

Les maisons avaient radicalement changées de forme. Elles étaient devenues... plus kitsch. Des statues devant la maison de la vierge, des pierres incrustées dans le toits...

A quoi bon, en sachant pertinemment que ce lieu sacré sera de nouveau ravagé lors d'une prochaine guerre ?

La plupart des lieux d'entraînements n'existaient plus, détruits ou remplacés par de petites maisons.

Celles des chevaliers d'argents et de bronzes ? Ou de voyageurs ? Il n'en savait rien.

Les escaliers menant aux temples étaient extrêmement usés, prouvant que nombre de personnes avaient grimpées ces marches, de génération en génération.

Perdu dans ses pensées, un bruit de chute le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

Deuteros, étalé de tout son long, se releva péniblement.

\- Deudeu ! Ça va ? S'écria Aspros tout en aidant son frère à se redresser.

\- Plus de peur que de mal. J'ai raté une marche. J'ai simplement dû me faire une entorse... gémit t-il.

Une douleur atroce lui parcourait le pied.

\- Simplement ? Un peu de sérieux ! Saga, vient m'aider à le porter ! Il boîte !

Le jeune homme appelé se retourna vivement. Il était tellement obnubilé par la disparition soudaine de Kanon qu'il n'avait même pas entendu le cadet des anciens gémeaux tomber.

Sans dire mot, il passa un bras sous l'épaule du blessé tandis qu' Aspros faisait de même de l'autre côté.

Ils montèrent ainsi, marche après marche, jusqu'à arriver devant le temple du capricorne.

\- Merci, souffla le jeune homme au teint mat.

\- Je te dois bien ça, après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir... rétorqua son frère, un sourire mélancolique au visage.

Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais se racheter. Il avait manipulé, caché, détruit Deuteros. Il l'avait même tué. Mais désormais, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider. On leur avait accordé une deuxième chance, et, jeu d'un Dieu maléfique ou pas, il la passera à épauler son frère !

Saga, toujours aussi muet, toqua vivement à la porte de la maison, jusqu'à ce qu'un bel espagnol aux cheveux noirs leur ouvrit.

\- Ah, vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama ce dernier. Les verseaux et les vierges sont déjà là. Il ne manque donc plus que les taureaux, et nous serons au complet !

\- Shura ! S'écria l'actuel gémeaux. Kanon est-il déjà arrivé ?

\- Non. Pourquoi, il n'est pas avec vous ? Et que... que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda le capricorne à l'adresse de Deuteros. Viens vite t'asseoir !

"Mais où a donc pu passer cette andouille ?" pensa frère-poule-power.

\- Oh, je me suis simplement rétamé dans les escaliers, je ne suis pas très doué ! Ria le cadet des anciens gémeaux.

\- Ça nous est tous arrivés au moins une fois. Si seulement Athéna pouvait trouver un moyen plus simple, ce serait le pied ! Tu vois le jeu de mots ?

\- Euh...

\- Escaliers, marche, pied ! Pour une fois que je trouvais une blague drôle... Enfin, ne restons pas à discuter ici, rentrons vite ! Lança l'espagnol en entrainant les invités jusqu'au salon.

La pièce était dénuée d'accessoires. Il n'y subsistait que quelques chaises qui semblaient plutôt inconfortables. Autour d'un table en bois étaient assis cinq chevaliers. Ceux-ci discutaient bruyamment tout en mangeant des gâteaux préparés avec soins par le capricorne.

Ce dernier se hâta de les présenter :

\- Faites place ! Voici Saga et...

Et qui, au fait ? Il ne leur avait même pas demandé leurs prénoms.

\- Deuteros et Aspros, compléta froidement un jeune homme ressemblant vaguement à Shura.

Cependant, celui-ci possédait un regard transperçant et semblait antipathique.

\- El cid... ça faisait longtemps, dit-moi... marmonna Aspros.

\- Deux-cent ans, coupa le dénommé El Cid.

Un silence régna sur les autres chevaliers les quelques secondes qui suivirent, lorsque l'actuel capricorne le brisa.

\- Bien, sur ce, je vous laisse faire connaissance. Je vais soigner... Deuteros, c'est ça ?

Puis il emporta celui-ci dans une pièce à part.

Le gardien du troisième temple, se reprenant peu à peu, s'approcha de Shaka et de ce qui semblait être son jumeau.

\- Bonjour chevalier de la vierge. Bonjour...

\- Asmita. Tel est mon nom. répondit calmement l'inconnu.

Une aura reposante l'entourait. Saga se sentait bien à ses côtés.

Une berceuse. C'était le seul mot qui pouvait qualifier l'ancienne vierge.

\- Enchanté. Alors, comment vous avez réagit ce matin en vous voyant pour la première fois ? Étonné ?

\- Rien n'étonne l'homme le plus proche de Dieu, repris Shaka. Nous nous sommes simplement adapté à la situation.

Il n'allait tout de même pas avouer à l'ainé des gémeaux que l'homme le plus sage du Sanctuaire avait pris peur en voyant Asmita et qu'il s'était enfui de son temple en criant d'une façon non-virile.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas ! J'ai réagi à peu près de la même manière. S'exclama Saga en souriant.

Son interlocuteur aussi, chose rare.

Il aurait la vierge un jour... Rien qu'à lui.

Peu importe le temps qu'il faudra.

El Cid et les autres chevaliers, quant à eux, discutaient vivement de leur côté.

Ils apprenaient beaucoup de choses sur les couples du Sanctuaire.

L'ancien capricorne était donc l'amant de leur Grand Pope adoré.

Camus en avait été choqué. Un nounours comme Shion, avec ce... ce zéro absolu ?

L'idée était plutôt troublante.

Il l'aurait mieux vu avec Dohko

Alors que les discussions allaient bon train, on cogna à nouveau à la porte.

Dégel, en homme bien élevé, et puisqu'il était apparemment le seul à vouloir bouger ses fesses, se leva et ouvrit.

Une armoire à glace en tenue de détective se "faufila" (parce que se faufiler quand on fait plus de deux mètres, c'est compliqué) jusqu'au salon sans un bruit, puis s'écria :

\- AHAHA ! C'EST MOI, ALDEBARAN ! AVEC RASGADO, NOUS DÉCOUVRIRONS QUI EST LE TRAITRE QUI SE CACHE AU SANCTUAIRE !

Les ors présents sursautèrent.

Quelle idée de crier ainsi !

Ils le savait quelque peu excentrique, mais là...

\- Aldébaran... Bonjour ?

\- Salut à toi, jeune Shaka !

Saga éclata de rire. Le chevalier du taureau ne ressemblait à rien avec sa chemise à carreaux trop petite et sa casquette de travers.

\- C'est quoi cet accoutrement ? Sérieusement ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- Tu ne vois donc pas ? Je suis un détective. Le déguisement était en promo, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion ! J'en ai aussi acheté un à Rasgado, l'ancien chevalier du taureau ! Tiens d'ailleurs, où est-il passé ?

\- Il a dû comprendre que sa réputation était en jeu. S'esclaffa El cid, se déridant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie. Je compatis avec lui. Totalement.

\- Jsuis là, s'exclama une voix rauque.

La marche droite, l'air fier, l'ancien gardien du second temple avança vaillamment malgré les habits ridicules qui l'habillait.

Sa chemise violette jurait avec sa chevelure blanche, la loupe accroché à sa ceinture lui donnait un air quelque peu décalé, et ses chaussures ressemblaient à des baskets de clown.

\- Quel courage ! Je t'admire. Vraiment. Ria Camus tout en essayant de garder un air impassible.

Shura revint à ce moment, accompagné de Deuteros.

\- Voilà je... Wha ? Aldébaran ? Rasgado ?

L'actuel taureau s'assit sur une chaise libre avant de commencer, comme si de rien n'était :

\- Voilà, chers compatriotes chevaliers. Moi, Aldébaran, ai décidé de mener l'enquête afin de dénicher l'espion qui se cache actuellement parmi nous !

Un soupir se fit entendre.

\- Quelqu'un a quelque chose à y redire ? Personne ? Bien. Je compte donc commencer par la maison du scorpion, car le suspect numéro un n'est autre que Milo. Je pense...

\- KARDIA ! Cria Dégel en bondissant, muet jusque là.

\- Oui, il fait aussi parti de la liste des gens bizarres.

\- Non... Il a... Il s'est... Je reviens !

Alors qu'il se mettait à courir jusqu'à la porte, une main le retint.

\- Si c'est ce que je pense, je t'accompagne, déclara l'ancien capricorne. On ne sera pas de trop à deux.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure verte ne fit qu'acquiescer avant de se ruer hors du temple.

Il tremblait.

Il n'eurent pas à grimper longtemps avant de tomber sur le corps brûlant du scorpion.

\- C'est pas vrai... Marmonna Dégel en crissant des dents.

\- Je m'occupe de le maintenir, objecta El Cid. Toi, occupe toi de le refroidir.

\- Merci Rodrigue.

Le verseau posa ses mains maladroitement sur la poitrine de son amant.

Il espérait ne pas avoir perdu l'habitude et se mit à envoyer des vagues de froid jusqu'au cœur du malade.

Celui-ci ne refroidissait pas pour autant.

Kardia gémissait, le traitement le faisant énormément souffrir.

Dégel commençait à perdre patience.

Le froid aurait déjà dû faire effet !

Il s'agita, modifiant la position de ses mains.

\- Ne perd pas ton sang-froid. Tu vas y arriver, affirma le capricorne.

\- Mon... mon cosmos... Il n'est plus assez puissant !

El Cid se leva soudainement et partit en courant.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure verte ne le remarqua pas.

Une minute ? Une heure ? Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il essayait de refroidir ce maudit cœur.

Il commençait à désespérer.

Jusqu'à ce que deux autres mains s'associent aux siennes.

Dégel leva la tête.

\- Camus... ?

\- On va le sauver.

* * *

Il avait mal.

Bouger était un supplice.

Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?

Ah oui...

Son cœur.

Si seulement il pouvait rester là à se reposer...

Et pourtant... Il devait se lever.

Pour sauver son frère d'arme.

Allez ! Un peu de courage !

Kardia ouvrit faiblement un œil. La lumière aveuglante de la chambre lui transperça le crâne.

La... chambre ?

L'ancien scorpion se dressa aussitôt.

Milo était mal en point. Il devait prévenir le Grand Pope.

Une masse lui tomba soudainement dessus, le faisant retomber sur le lit et lui coupant le souffle au passage.

\- Mmmmh... Dégel ?

L'arachnide ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru... J'ai cru que...

Le verseau se mit à sangloter.

\- Calme toi, andouille.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure marine pressa son front contre celui de son amant, encore à moitié endormi.

\- Je suis en vie. Tout va...

L'ancien gardien du onzième temple l'embrassa, ne lui donnant pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

\- Kardia... S'il te plait... Je veux...

Un petit sourire passa sur le visage du scorpion.

\- Plus tard. Je suis désolé.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts, étonné, se releva.

\- Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais actuellement, j'ai failli crever et j'ai un pote à sauver. J'dors depuis combien de temps ?

\- Eh bien... Une heure ?

\- Merde ! Dégel, je vais avoir besoin de toi, et vite !

Sans chercher à en savoir plus, Kardia marcha jusqu'au salon où bavardaient encore les chevaliers.

Leur expliquant vaguement ce qui était arrivé à Milo, il envoya Shura chercher le Grand Pope et retourna au huitième temple, accompagné des autres ors.


End file.
